This invention relates to a cassette tape recorder, wherein a cassette holder can be freely taken into and out of a fixed case.
The conventional widely accepted cassette tape recorder to be used with, for example, a car stereophonic system is the type in which a movable board fitted with at least one reel shaft and at least one capstan shaft is set below a tape cassette-loading section. When the tape cassette is put into the tape cassette-loading section substantially in a horizontal direction, the movable board is lifted by the insertion of the tape cassette, thereby causing the reel shaft and capstan shaft to be inserted into the opening of the tape cassette from below.
However the known cassette tape recorder arranged as described above has drawbacks. Since the reel shaft and capstan shaft are moved into and out of the tape cassette by vertically shifting the movable board, it is impossible to decrease the extent to which the movable board must be vertically shifted. Accordingly, the cassette tape recorder has an appreciably great thickness, which renders the cassette tape recorder undesirable for use with a car stereophonic system.